


《惩罚&游戏》Punish&Play（BDSM）

by Meteorite2020



Category: Agatsuma Zenitsu - Fandom, Kaigaku - Fandom, 我妻善逸 - Fandom, 桑岛狯岳 - Fandom, 鬼灭之刃
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meteorite2020/pseuds/Meteorite2020
Summary: 【简介】主cp：狯岳x善逸。大概剧情就是调教字母圈新人善逸，私设两个人都有心理性疾病，狯岳感情冷漠症，善逸渴肤症。
Relationships: Kaigaku/Zenitsu, 狯善 - Relationship, 鬼灭之刃 - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

本章只含少量边缘x行为，主要交代人物纠葛

【科普】

「情感冷漠症」对外界刺激缺乏相应的情感反应，对亲友冷淡，对周围事物失去兴趣，面部表情呆板，内心体验缺乏，或是内心想法丰富、流露于外部的非常少；对人或事缺乏兴趣，无责任感，不会关心人，没有同情心，常常显现的是对事物无动于衷的表情。在内心深处，这类人大多内心深处充满孤寂和凄凉，总是对外界持不信任和不满意态度，对感人的事件怀疑，甚至拒绝感动。（狯岳人设还挺符合这个症状的）

病态表现有（1）“生理性”的，表现为对情感欠缺反应、迟钝、对人或事无兴趣、无责任感，不会关心人，不喜与人打交道。即使与自己最亲近的家人，也无法与之建立真实的、更深刻的情感依赖。这种生理冷漠的人天生皮肤温度低，心跳速度慢。

（2）极端虐待狂式的，以折磨为主要行为，对自己的行为无羞耻感无道德感，表现为明显的反社会人格障碍。

「渴肤症」一种心理性疾病，渴望能够和别人肌肤相亲。患有渴肤症的人，在独处和情绪波动的时候，会非常的不安和躁动，产生很强烈的被拥抱，被抚摸的欲望，情绪会变得不受控制，会以哭、狂躁等表现形式来发泄内心积压的负面情绪。多发在童年时留下的心理创伤或成长中遭遇的背叛的群体，常见的病因是心灵长期处于空虚的状态，渴望能够和别人肌肤相亲。（这个病好像也是给善逸量身定做的一样）

* * *

春末夏初的晚风还带着一丝寒意，金发的少年今天的素色的优衣库卫衣和及膝的棉质短裤太过于单薄，浑身有着一些些渗透进去的凉，他触不及防的打了一个喷嚏。狯岳挂好挡准备倒车出库，车内的空调系统刚开始启动，空气有些沉闷，善逸坐上副驾驶局促不安的搓弄着双手。桑岛爷爷腿脚不好仍执意拄拐杖到门口目送孙子离开，正好尴尬得不知所措的善逸从后视镜看到爷爷出来，赶紧扭头向爷爷招招手回应。黑色的BMW 3系GT缓缓驶入傍晚的黄昏，余晖从密密层层的枝叶间透射下来，粼粼光斑滑过他们的脸颊。

“那个…谢谢，大哥送我回学校。”善逸低头盯着手机，手指装模作样的划屏幕

狯岳撇了一眼旁边的人，琥珀色的眼眸低垂时会显得有些忧郁，金色的头发间隙透出夕阳的余光。他很讨厌这天生的金发，只要有一点光就会反射得刺眼，亦夺走了周围的光，他很快把目光移回前方，不屑地说道“别犯傻了，我不会调教你的，对废物没兴趣。”

“我...我是认真的，我会很听话的，请吩咐我...主人”把最后两个吐出来，善逸羞耻感就已经把他紧紧束缚住，耳根子不禁发热。

“别来恶心我”，这谄媚的称呼令狯岳一阵反胃，一看就知道是刚搜了几篇低俗网文阅读过后对BDSM的刻板印象。

「注：BDSM是一系列性行为模式词组的缩写，包括绑缚（bondage）与调教（discipline），即BD：支配（dominance）与臣服（submission），即DS：施虐（sadism）与受虐（masochism），即SM」

狯岳从大学离开桑岛家后开始接触BDSm到现在3年多了，因为毕业后很快开始工作了，已经没有这么多时间，现在只和2个sub保持着长期调教关系。狯岳对善逸并不感兴趣，实际还挺讨厌这个总是假惺惺家伙，当然也不想再花心思调教一个sub了。

大学期间他就没回去住过几天了，毕业后也一直在公司员工公寓住着，昨天正好周末不用加班又碰上老家伙七十大寿，下班回去看了一眼，被老头子强留下来过周末了。

老头子九点睡了之后，狯岳在随意的躺在客厅沙发上，时间好像在这间屋子过得格外缓慢，熟悉的老旧墙壁和碍眼废物，除了更换了一些旧家电，回到这个曾经的住所，莫名让他产生一种安心。也许是工作太累了，他竟然有点困意，正想合眼小憩一会，善逸拿着杯果汁，明显凑过来想找他讲话。狯岳不耐烦的揉了揉眼睛，这个废物不是那种躺着等死的废物，以前只要在家就总是在他眼前溜达，没法忽视。

“有事快说，没事滚开！”已经在社会上开始摸爬滚打的狯岳的桀骜不驯已经收敛了很多，但睡意被讨厌的家伙打断的还是让他有些收不住脾气。

“呃...没什么事，我也想看下电视，给你果汁，我刚出门买的”善逸把加冰的果汁递了过去

狯岳从容自如的接过饮料，善逸心里窃喜狯岳还是像以前一样傲娇。虽然他更偏爱喝西柚味的，但是他常常买这个饮料，因为碰上狯岳就能拿出来当贿赂金，让别人误以为他才是这饮料的死忠粉。

很少人知道狯岳喜欢三得利的GOKURI桃子果汁，因为这个饮料包装过于粉嫩可爱，他尽管喜欢喝也拉不下脸去买，这个其实也是16年刚发售善逸看了广告顺手买了几瓶回家后发现很快消失了，于是常常帮狯岳补货。（ps：这个真的蛮好喝的）

“大哥，最近工作怎么样”善逸想从一些无关紧要的客套话开始

“不怎么样”狯岳的语气里的敷衍不带任何掩饰，但是他觉得很自在，因为除了调教sub，工作后需要维持各种人际关系，保持基本的社交礼仪，他说话前总是要先三思。

“那...有谈新的对象么？”看起来狯岳并不想接他话茬，善逸沉默了一下，还是直奔主题了。

“没有，谈恋爱不适合我，别扯一些有的没的，不说话没人当你死了”，涉及到感情生活的话题总是让狯岳厌烦，所以他更喜欢简单的D/S「即，BDSM中的支配与臣服（dominance & submission）」

狯岳扯了下有点勒的衣服，高中的衣服袖口和裤脚已经有点短了，大学开始一直保持健身习惯，让他比高中健壮了不少。他决定快点远离这个麻烦，安静的自己刷刷新闻。

善逸见狯岳准备起身回房间，下意识想伸手扯住他，一着急把自己的果汁打翻了。

“噫！！痛、痛”善逸手忙脚乱的想从茶几下面翻出抹布，慌乱间小脚趾撞到茶几，疼得他抱脚在地上打滚儿，刚站起来的狯岳把闹剧看眼底，看着善逸的蠢样一丝久违的笑意油然而生，他现在的老板（无惨）是个绝对的抖s，日常开会的氛围可怖，表现不好的员工散会被要收拾东西走人了，直属上司（黑死牟）也是一个严谨的工作狂。在这种大环境下，所有同事都在战战兢兢的努力工作，一点错误都不敢犯，已经很久没见过这么蠢的人了。

狯岳呷了一口手里的果汁，用手指夹了一块冰，俯下身一把捏住还没褪去婴儿肥的脸颊，善逸还没反应过来嘴就被撬开了，纤长手指在善逸的口腔里搅拌着冰块，冰凉的冰块带着桃子的甘甜和清香，手指抚摸也让善逸有点沉醉其中，电视里播到什么节目已经听不清了，他盲目的用舌头追逐着手指的轨迹。

冰化完了，狯岳玩腻了就抽出手指，还带出一条银丝，他感觉有点恶心，在善逸细软柔顺得像绸缎的头发上顺手擦了两下，再去卫生间洗一下。

善逸还意犹未尽，有些恍惚的坐在地上，狯岳在他眼里总是猜不透，一般对他都很差劲，但是有时候，却莫名对他很亲昵，从小没有谈过恋爱的他总是分不清。

17岁的时候，他一度相信和狯岳已经是恋人关系了，只是他们心照不宣而已。

直到有次周末他瞒着狯岳去大学城找他，在咖啡馆看到不爱交际狯岳竟然会和一个女生聊天，他感到诧异的同时还有股醋意，但他也不想在这发神经，耐着性子继续观察，直到晚上确认他们一起走进酒店，他的心终于碎了。

他回去想了很多一夜无眠，委屈的泪水打湿了半张枕巾，他总是没好意思问狯岳为何不做到最后一步，原来因为他还是喜欢女生么，一直都是自己自作多情，那曾经的亲吻抚摸、耳鬓厮磨到底又算什么？

“你不爱我，对么？”尽管事先酝酿了很久的情绪，他问出口的时候眼泪还是像断线的珍珠落了下来。

一无所知的狯岳刚接通电话，就听到这个匪夷所思的问题，耳熟的抽泣声让他确定对面确实是我妻善逸。“你今天吃错什么药了？？我为什么要爱你？？”

“那...你只是，和我玩玩么？”善逸继续一字一顿的追问。

“对呀，看你不也挺开心的么？所以是让你误会了？那以后不会了。”冷漠的回答完便挂断了电话。

善逸突然明白自己的青春就没有开始过。他神情木木的，心沉坠得像灌满了冷铅。原来狯岳讨厌自己么，那我也要讨厌他。后来他假装忘掉这段荒唐的时光，像什么事都没发生一样继续生活，到上了大学也交到了很好的朋友，可是内心深处还是挥之不去对曾经肌肤相亲的渴望。

「善逸的回忆到此结束，写得不太好，酸涩的感情好难写」

* * *

狯岳洗漱完往自己房间走去，刚上到二楼发现不知道什么时候猫在楼梯口等着的善逸，说实在心里有被吓到，为了不吵醒老家伙，他压住了踹飞善逸的冲动，也不想和他多废话，准备直接无视掉省事。

“等一下，我还有话没说完”善逸狠下心来拦着狯岳，“我承认，还是忘不了你，可以...继续喜欢你么？”

（扶额）狯岳一阵头疼，都几年了，这家伙还没清醒过来么，看来上次还没有解释清楚。尽管调教的时候常常会因双方情感逐渐升温，关系慢慢变质，发展成类似于恋人的情感依赖关系。但是他可是很讨厌被情感束缚的，即使是已经稳定关系的m，如果对方表示想成为恋人了，他会马上结束掉这段关系。

他不会爱人，同时也感受不到别人的爱意，爱人是地狱，被爱也是地狱。他喜欢单纯的控制和掌控，能满足自己征服欲即可。「下划线部分出自电影<恶女花魁>台词」

狯岳翻了个白眼，耐着心具体解释了下自己的情况，好断了这个这个废物的胡思乱想，也免得再继续纠缠下去。

善逸听罢，久久不能平静，他重新打量了一下狯岳，尽管从10岁被爷爷收养一个屋檐下生活了几年，现在开始觉得眼前的男人有种陌生感。

看到善逸狐疑不决的眼光令狯岳不爽地摔门把他甩在外边，由于一直受到误解，真正混BDSM的圈子的人都是很低调的，毕竟被普通人知道了，总是受到类似的道德谴责压力。SM是自己的事，是自己和自己搭档的事，无关社会，无关道德，只是一个正常人。

第二天早晨，趁爷爷还在院子晨练，善逸悄悄凑到正在喝茶看总结报告的狯岳身边，“我也想玩，能带带我么？”

即使早就发现背后的人，这个问题让狯岳呛了一口茶，他对善逸的脑子里装了什么真的迷。“你到底把我的话听进去没有啊？这不是想玩就能玩游戏，我劝你趁早打消这个念头。”

狯岳的语气很凶，被打太极的爷爷注意到了，他以为两个历来关系不好的孙子又开始拌嘴了，又该他出面调解了。“什么事啊，又开始吵架，你们两个都多大了”

“没什么，爷爷，最近有个游戏很火，我没有stwich，想找大哥借来玩玩”虽然欺骗爷爷有点不安，但是实在害怕他老人家知道两个孙子之间的关系会高血压发作，次数多了他扯谎信手拈来。

“现在到处都买不到卡带，况且大学生不应该首先好好学习么？你想期末挂科么？”狯岳也水到渠成的见招拆招，配合圆谎的同时把锅甩回到善逸身上。

“哎呀，狯岳说得有道理，善逸啊，现在还不能贪玩。那个游戏还是到暑假再找狯岳借吧，卡带长什么样？我下次去超市注意下，看到了就买回来”

善逸继续应付着爷爷，狯岳别过头去不看他们，他向来不喜欢老家伙自以为的公平调解，反正每次到最后也都是满足了善逸的索求，当然他也不是善逸那种讨喜的性格，他坚信一切都应该由自己控制之下。

“衣服烘干好了，我就先换衣服回去公司了，老师多保重身体”狯岳已经懒得费口舌之劳了，废物爱咋样就咋样吧，他眼不见心不烦，时间能冲淡一切。

“噢，这么早么？我记得你单位好像靠近大学城那边吧，还是一起吃了晚饭顺路送善逸一起去学校吧，他还没坐过你车呢。你工作也别太拼了，当初就应该考个事业单位，资本家都是吸血鬼。”爷爷内心有些舍不得这个不着家的孙子，虽然善逸也去大学之后每天都打电话和他聊天，但是见不到人令人产生孤独。人到老年，就会格外珍惜每一次团圆，尽管这两个孩子和自己没有任何血缘关系，他都视如己出。

“是是。知道了，那就吃完饭再走吧”所以他才不爱回家，作为长子总是被施加了凡事多照顾迁就小辈的无形的压力，尤其哭哭啼啼的孩子，会抢夺所有人的注意力。从善逸到家开始，比起对学习和生活一丝不苟又沉重寡言的他，老师就相对的更多操心这个不省事的小孩，善逸是他控制之外的意外，他总是，很讨厌意外的发生。

「终于把时间线捋回来了，吐槽下鬼灭里狯岳遇到的意外确实有点多，好倒霉的纸片人」

* * *

作为圈内的老人，他很清楚调教一个新人应该先从心理开始，通过心理调教，让sub达到心理上的臣服。安全感是一个非常关键和重要的东西。只有完全的相互信任，才会有所谓的安全感。

虽然打心里就不准备收善逸做sub，但是看到他窘态，狯岳总是忍不住想调戏一下他，就玩一下也顺便让他死心吧。“那你把裤子脱了吧。”嘴角挂着狡黠的笑看起来还是神色自若。

“全...全部吗？连内裤也？”善逸脸上唬得改了样子，两颊的肌肉都松松地下垂，一张嘴看着好像是一个小圆孔的样子。

“袜子不错可以留着，鞋子也脱了，然后一起扔到后座去。”善逸穿了一双舒适的白色Nike AIR FORCE 搭配着米白色针织中筒袜，有半截圆润匀称的小腿裸露在外面，并拢的膝盖，弯出优美的线条，“这么低级的程度都要反问我，sub废话这么多，还没开始就失败了啊，不过我也不会勉强你”看到善逸呆呆愣住，他不忘再讥讽几句。

善逸停顿住了好一会，好像在做最后思想斗争，而后缓缓弯腰，先把脚从鞋子里抽出来，宽松的短裤脱下来很利落，只剩最后的一件薄薄的棉质内/裤，他慢腾腾的把它从自己腿上卷下来，末了悄悄地扯了下卫衣下摆，多余的上衣布料勉强能挡住性器。残阳的余光透过车窗，在他白洁的大腿镀上温润的暖金色，车内空调的冷空气接触到大片敏感的肌肤，令人产生一种被灼烧的错觉。


	2. Chapter 2

"把这个塞进去"狯岳从手动档前的储物箱里摸出一个小物件，勾玉状的硅胶跳蛋。  
“呃...我不会...”善逸没有去接过来，低头嚅嗫道。倒也不是装纯，以前能搂搂抱抱就满足了，没玩过这样的。  
“先从小的那头进去”他把东西一丢又把注意力放回路况了。前面的十字路口堵车了，即使还有点距离也能看到有交警在疏通车辆，随便给个玩具让善逸一边自己玩吧。  
跳蛋被善逸反复捏在手里，最后还是皱着眉头，从小的那头缓缓地把推进后穴。  
“唔...”异物塞入体内，挤压着内壁，那胀痛的感觉让他很不舒服。  
而后狯岳拿出遥控器，按下第二档，高频的震动按摩。  
“啊、啊啊——太快了！”他只是稍微挣扎，身体内部的异物感却愈加强烈，凹凸的棱角折磨着内壁。  
“闭嘴，你很吵啊，蠢货！”肮脏的高音连晚高峰车流此起彼伏的喇叭声都盖过去了，被拦下查车麻烦就大了。  
“慢...慢一点...”善逸在副驾驶座整个身体蜷缩成一团，脸憋得通红，一手把嘴捂起来，用双腿绞住另一条手臂。  
“我不要了...嗯...”善逸想把那折磨人的跳蛋弄出来，咬紧着牙用力把体内的异物挤出。  
狯岳快他一步，从方向盘腾出一只手狠狠按住那跳蛋，把它更深入。  
“啊啊啊啊太深了…狯岳…呜呜”，跳蛋在肠道深处肆意妄为，引得他急促的尖叫起来，一颗晶莹的泪珠挂在眼睫摇摇欲坠。  
“啧，刚刚晚饭还没吃饱吧？来吃点你喜欢的东西吧”，狯岳单手解开了金属皮带扣，车上没放口球，需要点东西堵住这张呱噪的嘴，免得被恼人的交警拦车问他是不是涉嫌违法犯罪。  
_________________  
光隔着线圈卫衣摩挲着汗液微微浸湿的脊背，臣服在自己裆部的脑袋，就发出哼哼哎哎的声鸣，狯岳很熟悉这具身体非常渴望被抚摸，时常想这个软弱的家伙也许是兔子成精，只要被稍稍摸久一点就能呻吟出来，若哭得眼睛充血眼框发红便更加相似了。  
【注：兔兔被摸or爱抚后背就会高潮甚至假孕，而且全年发情，还有双子宫，表面看起来纯情又可爱，实际是非常色情的小动物】  
性器被口舌舔弄得慢慢有了射精感，不得不承认，即使是垃圾也是有点回收价值的，最起码在口活方面。也是，上了大学总是能学到很多课本以外的知识。  
快开到校门口了，狯岳把车速放缓。现在进大学校门已经不需要停车登记了，电子设备会自动记录车辆信息，可惜啊，真想把废物拎起来让门卫看看沉湎情欲的下贱样子。  
狯岳把车停在露天操场和宿舍楼之间，周围还有刚刚吃完饭来散步或直接回宿舍的学生在走动。他动了下腿示意善逸该松嘴滚下车了，但那小嘴继续含住他的顶端，用灵活的舌头在铃口处来回打圈想从中榨取精液。  
"啧。"真是远远低估了这家伙的饥渴程度，他向来不留精种在善逸身体里，上面也好，下面也罢，我妻善逸，不配从自己这里得到任何东西，不配！  
狯岳一把抓住金色的细发使劲往外拔，但还是稍迟了，精液有些进了善逸的口腔，有些射到了善逸脸上。  
突然被拽起来又喉头被顶了很久，善逸难免剧烈咳嗽着，腮帮有些发酸，口里满是腥鹹的味道，虽然感到味道有些恶心，但他分泌了一点唾液混着吞下去了。  
"弄干净就穿上裤子，滚"，也许恼怒自己反被废物捉弄了，狯岳声音没有前面的戏谑和轻浮了，低沉而喑哑。  
即使东西还在空气中挺立着，沾满晶莹的唾液，他也不想再看善逸一眼。反倒是善逸不服气地主动跨上狯岳大腿。  
“想死？”，狯岳的手迅速恶狠狠擒住奶膘还没消的两腮，善逸脸颊圆乎乎的，没有随着年龄增长一起线条明朗起来，即使在大学快混了两年了，还常常被误以为是来参观大学的高中生  
"我想要更多，主人...."，善逸用自己的小巧性器轻蹭着狯岳的，尽管已经成年，但他的耻毛很稀疏，颜色也只比淡金的发色深一点。在后穴的跳蛋刺激下，前端从包皮里探了出来，还有些充血，看起来些许粉嫩。  
_________________  
「更多？凭什么？！」那拙劣的勾引被完全无视，因这只言片语，情绪就好似卷入海上风暴的驳船，在巨浪中翻腾、迷失。  
「他得到的还不够？从小就贪婪成性，眼泪和撒娇不过是他的糖衣炮弹！  
整天嘤嘤嘤的哭个不停，让所有人都他对垂怜，每每这个碍眼的废物一哭闹着逃学回来，老家伙就只会浪费时间去训废物。  
没有人，注意到自己付出的努力，甚至邻校的不良也用善逸这个软骨头嘲笑自己。自己的不幸有他一份，还恬不知耻的妄想从自己这里得到爱？我妻善逸，你真是可笑至极」  
“呵，你算什么东西？不过是多余的垃圾”，狯岳回过神来，恶声恶气地抓起善逸的前襟把他一下甩到后座去。  
刹那间迸发出的暴戾，把善逸吓懵了，狯岳把车熄火，从前座钻过来了。黑暗中，狯岳本来墨绿的眼瞳好像点燃了，眼底泛出一点荧绿的光，像夜间捕食锁定猎物的饿狼。  
【注：狼的眼睛在夜里发出绿光，是因为狼眼睛底部的特殊晶点，将周围微弱分散的光线收拢，聚合成束后集中反射出来形成的，所以实际上不是狼眼睛本身发出绿光。】  
善逸先前从不曾见过或者说不想承认一一狯岳那种眼神，那种纯粹肉欲的贪婪。  
他能听到自己的心在胸腔狂跳，恐惧让他下意识想拉开车门逃走，但是想到自己下身一丝不挂，跳蛋甚至都没拿出来，他能跑去哪？  
耳朵嗡嗡作响，暴怒的呐喊在脑内回响，从没听过如此可怖的心声，这几年到底经历了什么？  
“大哥，对不起，是我越界了...."，善逸轻声安抚着眼前的陌生人，这两天狯岳在爷爷面前过于温和的伪装，让他敢得寸进尺了。他是想做爱，并不是被强奸。  
"这不是你渴望得到的么？"，狯岳的手像蟒蛇在缠绕猎物，缓缓滑过袖口露出的纤细的小臂到手腕。  
"现在又想要逃脱？"，五指轻易的就舒展开攥住的拳头，手心相贴紧紧扣住善逸的汗湿的手掌。  
"你逃不掉了，你作茧自缚"，另一只手的两指蛮横的直接插入穴口，向内部摸索，很快找到了内壁上一个皱襞状隆起，微微使劲刮擦了一下。  
"不、停下...."随着他的动作，善逸猛的震了一下，明明只是小小的触碰，却叫自己产生仿若触电的....快感.....  
"很好找嘛，这里，很容易能被操到"，感到善逸推拒的力道变弱了一些，表情细微的变化也被狯岳敏锐地捕捉在眼里。  
"等一下、我还没准.....唔嗯..."，善逸话没说完，狯岳的在甬道深处找到辅助绳了，很利索地把跳蛋扯出来。  
"放心，会好好'疼爱'你的，给我乖点"，说罢用力抓着善逸挣扎的双腿环在腰间，毫不怜惜地便将粗长坚挺的肉刃撞进紧小的穴肉中。   
「啊....好痛....」下身撕裂的痛感，让他害怕得浑身发颤，泫然欲泣。手指不受控制的痉挛，圆圆的指甲隔着衣物嵌入行凶者肩胛的皮肉之中。  
水雾慢慢蒙上睁大的双眼，车顶的透明天窗没关，透过树与叶之间的空隙，看得到细碎的几颗星，它们眨着眼睛，与善逸无言相视。  
听见，远处响彻阵阵雷鸣，那是暴风雨即将来临的预兆。  
_________________  
狯岳没想到会这样，性器被咬得死死的，竟然会拔不出来了……  
沾满唾液的性器进去倒是顺畅，但由于跳蛋的扩张远远不够，善逸脆弱的精神过于紧张，身体也尚且没分泌出足够的肠液润滑，窄小青涩的甬道被强行撑开后的咬合力意外的惊人。  
【注：在受到刺激时，肛门括约肌受大脑控制会进行节奏地收缩舒张，同时直肠分泌润滑物质。肠道分泌物是类似于鼻涕一样的透明/乳白色胶冻物质。】  
“喂喂！到底是有多久没做过了？说话啊？"，动弹不得的狯岳恼火的责骂起来。  
善逸发出不堪忍受的呜咽，疼得说不出话，只能连连摇头，豆大的眼泪源源不断的滚出来。下身受到这突然的刺激，本能的收缩著排斥著身体里的异物，想要阻止狯岳的进犯。  
“没做过？小哭包不是最受男人欢迎的么，还是说你叫床太脏了？”，即使这个时候了，狯岳忍着欲望也要毒舌几句。  
"痛....别动...."，善逸眸角含泪，口中低低的恳求，眼里有哀求之意。但痛苦与快感并存的感觉让他难耐的扭动著身子，不想这样的动作反倒让对方进入的更深。并且随著善逸的扭动，圆润的顶端开始在善逸的腺体处慢慢地研磨，这致命的快感让他全身的骨头都酥麻了起来，额头渗出细细的薄汗。  
雨下来了，聚在操场的男男女女作鸟兽散，慌张而狼狈地捂着头顶尽快逃离。淅淅沥沥的雨滴打落在车上，自然淋不到里面，他却也想随波逐流的借口离开，几乎泣不成声眼角源源不断的溢出泪水。  
“哼，不想进医院，就别光上头哭个不停，白痴”，如果直接硬抽出来，需要看医生的肯定不止善逸一个。  
对上善逸的朦胧迷离的泪眼，看到的眼里雾蒙蒙水润润的，脸上泛着红潮，鼻尖渗出细小的汗珠，嘴唇微微张着喘息。狯岳徒增几分施虐的快意，下面胀得更难受，眼泪于他像催情剂一般，即使非常不想承认对善逸也会这样。  
【注：泪觉性癖/恋哭癖（dacryphilia）症状大概是看到别人哭会产生性冲动、热爱把对象弄哭，不哭了就可能会对其失去兴致，貌似很多dom都有这个癖好，越是看到sub哭越性奋，btw.不扩张不润滑直接和处搞，是真的很大可能会卡住，需要去医院处理的】  
指尖沿着覆盖上的布料的边缘摸索，再从和皮肤的缝隙里钻进去，在善逸身上肆意的游走，慢慢瓦解不安的情绪。明明车内的冷气十足，善逸却热汗淋漓，热气渗透而出，他干脆把素色的卫衣掀到胸口堆叠起来，在乳尖轻拢慢拈，把善逸的注意转移开。  
他们的身体贴合在一起，脸靠的很近，甚至可以看到狯岳脸上细致的绒毛，闻到身上淡淡的木质男士香水味，呼吸开始变得灼热。  
原来自己在凝视狯岳时如此入神，思绪和时间都停滞了，只剩下呼吸时胸腔和眼帘的起伏。紧绷着身体随着熟悉的抚摸，像泡了热水澡一样渐渐松弛下来，他情不自禁地颤了一下，下腹涌现出既奇妙又痛苦的感受，体液大波大波的涌出。  
感受到了微微的颤动和双腿间温热的躁动，狯岳不经过问顶弄了几下，终于得到解放的性器本能的大动起来。  
肉体碰撞声在狭窄的车内里是格外响亮，原本干涩的交合处也因为两人身体中各自的体液变得湿濡不堪。仿佛是在响应着窗外不曾停歇的雨声，交合处激烈的抽插也带起了湿腻的水声，两个声音搅在一起，显得更加淫靡。  
下身的快感太强烈，强烈到善逸再也忍不住呻吟出声，有雨声的掩饰，越发肆无忌惮。白浊的体液顺着两人上下交媾而流至股间，其中又掺杂着几丝血痕。  
“怎么？还享受起来了？喜欢被强奸的感觉吗？”，黏腻的声音钻进狯岳的耳内，他前面判断错了。废物虽然平时咋咋唬唬的，嗓门又大又吵，但真正做起来嘛，细细弱弱哭腔夹着吐息从的嗓子眼里挤出来，变成了颤抖的喘音。  
_________________  
"权八郎，弱爆了，不快点雨@#¥%—"，善逸天赐的敏锐听觉，在如此嘈杂的环境音里还是分辨出了熟悉的音色。这是他的室友伊之助，可以推断出炭治郎也在旁边，估计打完球在冒雨往宿舍赶。  
“不要了...会有人看过来...”，善逸想低低地说着，刚开口却又是娇娇的呻吟声。原本垂下座椅一条无力的腿挣扎着重新缠上狯岳精瘦的腰，想把他压下来一点，以免被外面看到。  
“自己把嘴捂住”他声音沙哑，被他一个深顶，善逸急忙捂住嘴。微热的嘴唇贴在泛红的脖颈上，鬓角的碎发有点扎肤。  
狯岳露出几分凶狠，牙齿扣在细腻的肌肤上，小狼狗一样咬噬着，又烫又痒，叠下层层吻痕。一手还在拧着乳尖，另一手往下抓住善逸敏感的茎体，早就吐得一干二净变得软绵绵的了，又粗暴地揉搓到重新勃起。  
"哈嘶...哈..."，在多重刺激下，善逸呼呼地喘着气，黏腻地轻叫，沉浸在快乐中的肉体轻轻地痉挛着，淡黄的液体从抖动的茎体前端潺潺地流出。  
「天啊，被自己的兄长玩到失禁，实在也太羞耻了....」麻痹的大脑好像终于能思考点关于伦理道德的事了。  
【就算是我自己写的还是忍不住想吐槽，这是在报前面的仇啊，真是好记仇啊，狯岳】  
"这车咋不走啊，傻在这淋雨"，这辆孤零零的车子格外显眼，伊之助路过嘟囔了一嘴。  
"可能车主还没回来吧"，但借着撕裂雨幕的闪电，强光照亮了车内的空间一瞬间，炭治郎隐约觉得有人在，后排侧窗好像有只白色的，脚？  
"哇哈哈哈哈哈俺赢了权八郎！"，炭治郎愣神的功夫，伊之助已经窜到门口大声炫耀了。  
「唔，也许是服装学院的人体模特吧，还是别多管闲事了」炭治郎三步并做二步，快速跑向宿舍楼。  
【注：车辆侧窗一般装防窥膜，白天能挡住70%的外部视线，夜晚车内不开灯，外面的人如果不是贴着窗基本就看不到里面，除非有光】  
没有抹布和纸巾，狯岳把自己的衬衫脱了，清理一片混乱的座椅，末了顺便把乱七八糟的善逸也擦擦干净。善逸整理好衣着，扯着衣角帮忙一起擦。  
"滚开"，狯岳的声音因疲倦显得闇哑。  
善逸穿上鞋，揉顺被弄得乱蓬蓬的金色额发，吃了个闭门羹，讪讪的拉开车门要走。  
"喜欢，因为是你"，善逸突然猛的转身趁其不备在短刘海下的额头啄吻了一下，逃一般钻入雨帘。  
就算慢慢挪到宿舍楼也只要十来分钟，善逸走到半路却呆在雨中扭头想寻找那背影，深色的车身几乎没入青黑色的雨夜，只看到亮橙色的双闪灯，在黑暗里忽明忽灭。  
「这很不正常吧，但肉体关系也好，没有得你的允许，我都想呆着你身边啊，哥哥」，泪水和雨水混起来了，一起洗刷掉了他脸上的泪痕。  
_________________  
"纹逸郎，也变成落汤鸡了，你们都是弱鸡"，伊之助看到善逸一脸狼狈的进宿舍，大声嚷起来  
"这样说很过分啊，臭猪！"，善逸接过炭治郎给的毛巾，边擦边同往常一样和伊之助拌嘴。  
"伊之助让善逸先去洗澡吧，会着凉的"，炭治郎拉开要决斗的伊之助，示意善逸快走。  
善逸确实急需去洗浴，湿透的衣物变沉裹紧了躯干，裤脚在啪嗒啪嗒地滴着水。并且他没穿内裤，内裤不知躲在哪里了，他不敢耽误狯岳时间，套上外裤就溜了。  
现在大量残余的浊液从还没闭合的穴口溢出，正顺着还没褪去红潮的大腿内侧流淌下来，绝对不能流出裤筒让人看到。  
善逸今天不对劲，炭治郎想，脸色比以往红润了些，如果是因为跑过来的，那鞋子应该多少沾上泥泞，今天他的鞋子虽然全湿但还算干净，袜子，是白色的？  
不过最令人在意的是，尽管被雨水冲刷过，鼻子敏锐的炭治郎还是嗅到了一丝陌生的气息，藏匿在善逸的呼吸之间，发肤之中。  
是香水，一股典型的木质味道，犹如昨夜的烟草混合焚烧过的乔木，残留着皮革的余香。  
炭治郎对香水没有研究，不过猜测应该是男香，只是这优雅的香调里混入了一个不和谐的花香，有石楠花的气味，相信任何一个调香师都不会往自己的作品里加这种花的。  
「唔，也许善逸路过二教时沾染上了？现在是石楠花的花季，上课的同学老师都苦不堪言。走那边虽然绕路，但是都是沥青路加上排水好，雨天鞋子也不容易脏。」炭治郎莫名想替友人辩解什么，也许因为他另一种猜测太龌蹉和不可思议。  
【注：石楠花俗称"精花"，花期在4-5月，开花释放的胺类和精胺气味相似】  
_________________  
妓夫太郎和桑岛狯岳住同一层，楼道打了个照面，各自虚情假意的客气了一下。  
「那家伙，刚泡完夜店吧，居然真空穿西装？？平时上班穿得斯斯文文的，没想到还有肌肉，可恶啊，脸也不错，很受女人欢迎吧」妓夫太郎手指在自己丑陋的脸颊抓挠，嫉妒在生根发芽。  
他把脏污的衬衫连同卷进座椅底下废物恶心的内裤，一同丢进路边垃圾箱了，以防因为不符合文明驾驶规范被拦下来，套上还干净的西装外套，下襟的扣上就开车回了公司的公寓。  
三十平米的小户型，因为家什精简，乍一看勉强还算宽敞和整齐，但角落里狼藉不堪，沙发上耷拉着几件布料，半开放厨房的洗手池内用过的碗筷错乱的叠在一起，垃圾桶里的残羹，被丢弃的破烂铁盆，一起腐烂，一起锈蚀。  
狯岳捏着鼻子在乱七八糟的冰箱里翻找着什么，变质的速食和过期的罐头污染了整个保鲜室，丢了。  
最后用上次喝剩半瓶的添加利金酒润了下嗓子，这是唯一现成的水了，雨太大了，便利店也早早关了。想到用酒送药可能会有副作用，他干吞了几片抗躁狂药就去洗澡了。  
【注：抗躁狂药，又称情绪稳定药。不是简单的抗躁狂，而是有调整情绪稳定作用，防止双相情感障碍的复发，是对躁郁症具有较好的治疗和预防发作的药物。  
躁郁症学名“双相情感障碍”，和抑郁症一样，是心境障碍的一种。所谓“双相”，是指患者的心境会在两种极端状态下波动——时而登上躁狂的高峰，时而陷入抑郁的低谷。  
不发作平时跟正常人没什么区别，但是碰到一点不如意的事情导致发病就会暴走，而且不喜欢听他人的意见，做事我行我素，不顾后果，发作时越躁狂，后期越抑郁】  
狯岳换上睡衣裤没有继续用电脑改汇报，而是俯卧在床上，全身微弱的在搐动，一声声压抑的、痛苦的唏嘘，仿佛是从灵魂的深处艰难地一丝丝地抽出来，散布在屋里，织出一幅暗蓝的悲哀，飘窗外灯光也变得朦胧浅淡了。  
他生活中的情感，充满了冰与火的两极。  
「是贪玩而已，和以前一样，出于贪欢远比恋爱多」  
时而在巅峰，时而在深渊。  
「我只是，因为该死的病发作了，被冲昏了头脑，否则不可能和那废物交欢，恶心」  
断了线的风筝，在情绪风浪中暴涨暴跌。  
「呃，头好痛，痛死了....」手不自觉勾着颈绳，力道大到直接扯断了，在脖子上勒出道红痕。  
他伸手在黑桃木床头柜抽屉摸索，在最深处找到了一盒杜冷丁试剂，这种被严格管制的药物普通人根本没有购买渠道，但是老板鬼舞辻无慘一直亲力研究药物，并经营着没有对外公布的一家小型实验室，采购大量医用药物。  
虽然老板也是个纯粹冷血的资本家，但是初见就能洞悉他的内心，因为他们是一路人啊。  
他掰断一支试剂装入注射器，放稳呼吸后，把一次性针头推进上臂三角肌，随着药物进入血液循环，异样的欢欣感涌上心头，头疼欲裂的痛觉渐渐退潮。  
狯岳口头让Siri定一个凌晨四点的闹钟，他需要早起再看一遍总结汇报。堕入睡梦耳边最后的声音是AI女声机械的回答，勿扰模式让他错过了善逸的短信，他睡得很沉，动也不动，呼吸舒缓而均匀。  
【注：杜冷丁是一种临床应用的合成镇痛药，虽然毒副作用也较小，但反复作用也可成瘾】  
_________________  
第二天善逸借口淋雨感冒头疼，和辅导员富冈义勇老师请假没去上课，实际因为他下身还很痛，走起来肯定一瘸一拐的，心虚怕被好事的人戏弄。  
「昨晚的短信果然被无视了TwT」善逸自己躺在床铺上等外卖，正在无聊的翻找番剧等等下饭。  
「噫！！」一条短信弹窗出来了，善逸没细看就点开了，好吧，又想多了，不是狯岳，有个顺丰包裹让他去取件。  
「这什么？不记得最近买了啥啊，呃，三个月前好像找代购买过一个手办，终于到了啊」善逸给村田发微信，拜托他下课顺便代取回来。全天满课炭治郎中午一般不回宿舍在教室学习，他在准备转专业到太阳能技术与工程专业，而伊之助绝对会直接拆他的包裹，只剩下一个靠谱的好舍友了。  
他们宿舍比较特殊，是水利工程系空余的四人间，所以虽然他是电气工程及自动化专业，却和水利工程系的村田和炭治郎合并住一起了，甚至体育系的伊之助也塞进来了。  
"要帮你拆开么？我妻？"，村田把善逸的外卖也一起提上来了  
"好啊好啊，谢谢你勒"，善逸正忙着拆外卖吃。  
"哇，你买游戏机了么，还是限量版，最近挺有钱啊，先借我玩玩？"，村田从箱子里取出一台switch和善逸示意。  
"噗！什么？"，善逸放下餐盒，把快递箱抢过来，除了游戏机还有一盒止痛药，发件人是鬼舞辻株式会社。  
"等等，为什么突然哭了啊？？你没事吧？"，村田一直不清楚善逸的泪点到底长在哪，随时随地都能哭。  
"因为真的等太久了，呜呜呜...."  
【注：BDSM圈内默认规矩，调教结束dom有照顾sub的义务，也就是如果玩太过sub受伤，dom多少要负点责任，虽然我也没开始写调教，ooc就ooc吧，全当是我逼着狯岳送药吧】  
_________________  
【感觉还是有必要单独补充一下青春往事，来侧写一下狯岳的恋哭癖和善逸的渴肤症的交集，这一大段还是写成番外好了，极微量炼铜要素和mob出场，不喜可以翻到最后只看狯善部分】  
13岁刚上初中的善逸情窦初开，喜欢过班上的一位女孩子，她习惯马尾高高梳起，如果早上时间充裕偶尔还会编成一大股麻花辫，课间踢毽子的时候随风而动，特别英姿飒爽。善逸吸取小学的教训（看到女生就抱大腿，被所有女生外加看不惯的男生围殴）特地去请教了好朋友炭治郎。  
"善逸像突然抱过来，任何女孩子都会害怕啊，你先放开我再说"，炭治郎用力推开扑上来的善逸，继续说道"初中我们都知道男女授受不亲了，善逸一定一定不能再对女生这样做了，会被当成性骚扰通报批评的哦"  
"对喜欢的人应该有耐心和爱心，先从生活点滴入手感动她，慢慢培养感情，后面一切都水到渠成了"，善逸边听边用小本子写下来，炭治郎上课都没见他这么认真，印象里他老是在打瞌睡。  
"不过，学校一直禁止早恋，你一定要低调再低调"，炭治郎对友人实在不免有些担心，忍不住多叮嘱一句。  
善逸不大会踢毽子，而且女生也不欢迎男生一起玩。但他想没有人会不喜欢糖果吧，于是他省出早餐钱每天都买一条阿尔卑斯糖送她，她不收也会悄悄藏到她的书包里。  
即使看似微不足道，但女生总是会被锲而不舍的精神打动。善逸坚持了半个月，辫子姑娘放学堵住他问"黄毛小子，你是不是喜欢我呀？"她笑得很自信在握。  
善逸自然点头如捣蒜，心里对炭治郎连连赞叹  
"那你做我第五个男朋友吧"  
"诶诶？？"善逸暗想她是从小学就处对象了吗  
"算上你，我现在就有五个男朋友了，以后大家可以见个面"辫子姑娘伸出肉乎乎的手掌，五指朝善逸比划了一下，这个年纪的孩子对两性关系理解得单纯又自由。  
"那你愿意抱抱我么？"，善逸想起了炭治郎的话，自己不能乱动女生，女生抱他总没问题吧  
"当然，我可爱的小黄"，初中女生发育比男生要快，善逸被比自己还高的女生，像抱小狗一样拥在怀里，虽然和想象中不一样，但是这一刻，被拥抱的感觉太过于令他温暖，眼泪不知不觉在眼眶里打转。  
_________________  
第二天上学善逸很快忘掉在家和兄长的不愉快的相处，满面春风的和小女友打招呼，但仅一夜过去，她好像换了个人不仅标志性的高马尾梳低了，而且失忆一般直接无视掉善逸的热情了，善逸有些不确定是否自己在发梦，好歹他也算五分之一吧。  
善逸怏怏的回到座位，今天班会好像唠叨得比往常久，其实内容都是大同小异，只是班主任讲到早恋问题突然给了正在发呆的善逸一个眼刀，他不寒而栗。"这里警告一些男同学，现阶段要以学业为主，不要乱打同班女同学的坏主意"班主任最后补充的一句话，好像一滴水落进了油锅，大家都开始议论纷纷。  
下课后班长小声转告善逸，班主任让他大课间到办公室一趟，班长转身离开时善逸听到讥讽心声，他很熟悉，因为每天回家都能听到。  
"我妻同学，怪不得成绩还在原地踏步啊，原来心思都花在旁门左道上了"，班主任的喋喋不休从左耳进右耳出，善逸低头看着自己白色的板鞋，被狯岳骂的时候他也是如此，看起来软弱可欺。  
"这次我就放过你，下次再乱碰女生，我可就要按校规处理了"，班主任从保温杯倒了一杯温水，看来是讲累了。  
"....不是的，我没有碰她，她先..."，善逸听到这才想为自己争个清白。  
"所以你意思还是女生勾引你？桃衣同学说是你找她告白还抱人家，你们俩谁在说谎？"，善逸沉默了，他极力控制着泪腺，仍有一些泪水跑出来，他飞速眨巴掉湿润了下眼球。  
见善逸一言不发，班主任见时间不早就打发他快回去上课，回到教室他伸手到抽屉里摸教材，碰到一个突兀的金属饼干盒，打开他看到，全是糖，他不吃早餐也要买的，以及一张小小的纸条，上面的字写得很用力：对不起，我不喜欢吃糖。  
忍了很久的眼泪夺眶而出，因为还在上课，他趴在课桌上无声流泪，课本都被浸透了。他听到后座的交头接耳、政治老师枯燥的板书声、尖锐的下课铃，唯独没有那个女生的声音，也许隔得太远了吧，她换位置了。  
善逸又逃学回家了，把自己捂在被子里放声大哭，狯岳住隔壁，他常请假在家自学，估计还在写作业，不能吵到他。  
善逸不怪她，毕竟谁都想在老师和同学们面前维持乖学生的印象。被子里空气不流通，他就像在罐头里的一尾沙丁鱼，压抑窒息到无法呼吸。  
"砰！"，房门被踹开了，善逸刚想从被窝里爬出来，狯岳连着被子一起把他提起来了。  
"我...真的、停不、下来"，他抽抽噎噎的想说点什么，但知道今天逃不过狯岳一顿打了，干脆拧过头皱着眉等拳头落下，不打算反抗了。  
尽管这种沉重的恐怖感再熟悉不过，他还是眼睛把紧闭不去看狯岳狰狞面目。善逸感觉到眼角有些温热，"我又流泪么？"不对，是狯岳在亲他，准确来说是在舔舐他的眼泪。悲伤的眼泪尝起来，是咸的，夹杂着微弱的苦涩。  
17岁的狯岳能轻松的把善逸压在床上，手贪婪的在摸索，约摸因为狯岳跑步回来还没来得及洗澡，善逸感觉被浓郁的男性荷尔蒙的束缚，然而他并不想推开狯岳，实际也推不开，狯岳的手掌已经钻进校服覆上他的肌肤，他竟沉溺进这杂乱无章的抚摸里，狯岳在善逸还没发育的喉结吮吻、啃咬，让他感到有些痛。  
「是喜欢么？太微弱了，听不清…」  
"哥哥..."他只是有气无力的动了一下喉头，微弱的呼喊更像甜腻呻吟，狯岳却像过电般从他身上弹起，年幼的善逸尚且不清楚刚刚到底处在什么样的危险境地下。  
狯岳啧声离开，好像沾了极大的晦气，只留了恶狠狠一句句"敢和老师多嘴，有你好看"  
狯岳视这感情的萌芽为荆棘，用大量的厌恶压在心底，为其改名"嫉妒"，不过长期的得不到满足而割舍不下的欲望，会反噬自己，也为后来的躁郁症埋下了种子。


End file.
